


Restart

by Jieyuan00



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieyuan00/pseuds/Jieyuan00
Summary: Those who had lost their human's life gained a different chance, restarted as childs.





	Restart

01

杰内西斯不明白自己是怎么被找到的。

他是下水道的老鼠，有着和它们一样肮脏卑劣的眼神。地上的人会朝他啐口水、扔重物，偶尔也会有些小混混拿枪射着他取乐。他早已习惯蛰伏在黑暗的地下，熟悉四通八达的水网，依靠大城市源源不绝的垃圾生活。这里是他的地盘，他对每一块石砖、每一处青苔都了如指掌，没有人能在他的家里逮住他。

嗒，嗒，嗒。

靴子轻轻淌在浅水中的声音，夹杂在污水排放的汩汩声中。游刃有余，从容不迫，并且杰内西斯知道，这是故意让他听见的，是示威。声音的主人能悄无声息地来到他的身后，直到大手搭上肩膀才令他惊得窜出去。

地下世界是黑暗的，但是杰内西斯依旧于电光火石见看清了来人的样貌。苍白得如同幽灵的皮肤，以成年男性而言并不健壮的身形，然后目光凝固在悬在后腰的大剑上。清道夫。那些远比只会用枪的杂兵要可怕的人物，他们放弃枪械只因子弹跟不上自身的速度，杰内西斯曾亲眼目睹绚烂的魔法在他们指尖炸开，然后残暴的怪物眨眼被开膛破肚。

杰内西斯不认为自己会被划分为人类。他的眼睛。

他放缓呼吸、压住狂躁的心跳，静静地等待清道夫经过，然后离开。他蜷缩在不起眼的岔道里，与阴影完美地融为一体，只要保持安静就不会被发现，他有这个自信，他曾依靠这样的本能躲过无数杀机。而即使被发现，谁是猎物还不一定。但是不知为何，唯独这一次不安笼罩在他心头，如同冒着泡的淤泥翻搅不断。

青年停在了井盖的正下方，错落而下的光线洒在他身上，淡色的金发透明得几乎要融化在空气中。亮晶晶的尘埃漂浮着，像在剧院的舞台，终幕的礼炮粲然绽开，却又带着一种截然不同的安静的美丽。杰内西斯无暇欣赏这种美丽，因为青年缓缓转身，蔚蓝的双眼直直对上他的视线。

该死的！究竟是怎么发现的！

杰内西斯蹭的一下弹起来。他也不明白自己为何要跑。也许是对方不紧不慢的态度给了他退缩的空间；也许只是因为他在害怕——这个人是不一样的，他安静、冷漠、从容，带着那些满嘴脏话的佣兵不曾拥有的压迫感。他比他的刀还要锋利。

眼前掠过一片黑影。

在杰内西斯反应过来以前，一个柔韧并且温暖的东西紧紧缠上他的身体，下一秒天旋地转，脸朝下狠狠地砸到了地上。一阵暖流渐渐浸润了鼻腔，随后剧痛袭来。

“逮到你了，臭小鬼，敢跟我玩下水道？”少女俏皮的声音打破寂静，杰内西斯震惊地扭动身体，发觉手臂完全被锁死。他大意了，清道夫往往不止一人，虽然青年几乎吸引了他全部的注意，可她是什么时候藏那的？“哇啊——脏死了！克劳德你要赔我衣服！唔我想想，这双靴子我可喜欢啦，还是限量版的……至少值五颗治疗！当然有一颗重力的话也不是不行，陆行鸟召唤也勉为其难接受！”

“你去跟利夫说。”杰内西斯第一次听到青年的声音，冷淡的、乏味的，与少女的聒噪形成鲜明对比。

反扭在背后的手臂被忽然加重的力道勒痛了，杰内西斯咬咬牙，没吱声，他在等待某个可能的机会。“他只会给我200Gil，让我把它们拿去干洗。反正你魔石多，安慰一下我受伤的心灵多好，这可是为你受的伤欸！”

对话听起来哪里不太对，但是杰内西斯也说不上来。怒火积郁在胸膛，这两个人，一边威胁着他的性命，一边却就着靴子的事讨价还价，完全没有将他放在眼里。杰内西斯明白，他愤怒的是自己竟如此弱小。

克劳德依旧不紧不慢地踱过来，杰内西斯脑袋正被按着，无法抬头，但是脚步声已经足够。“我可以替你洗，一个G也用不着。”

“钱鬼！”少女夸张地尖叫，“我见到了活生生的钱鬼！嘿，别开玩笑了，要是蒂法知道你给我洗衣服，我还能见到明天的太阳吗？三颗治疗。”

“一颗。”

“你怎么不去菜市场砍价？一定会成为最臭名昭著的讨厌鬼。”

“一颗回复。”

“……好啦好啦，一颗就一颗，至少要是治疗。”少女不甘不愿地说，但是熟悉的人都明白，委屈的语气下雀跃难掩。

近了，更近了。当克劳德窸窸窣窣拆下手环上的魔石丢给少女时，杰内西斯骤然暴起，耀眼的雷光点亮了昏暗的通道。当他们都被波及时，男孩有信心自己是最快恢复的那个。他甩开压坐在腰上的少女，拖着麻痹的身子径直冲向克劳德，抢到武器或许还有一线生机。

可是没有。横跨后腰的大剑不在了。

折回去已然来不及，杰内西斯马上改变策略，擦过青年的身侧就要往外跑。下一秒衣领一紧几乎窒息，整个人被对方拽回去提了起来。

“放开我……放开！”

像是没有受到任何影响，克劳德面无表情地打量着不断挣扎扭打的杰内西斯，如同看一个撒泼取闹的小孩。杰内西斯拼命踢打着，可是手不够长，脚堪堪够到对方时又被拎着猛甩——他不明白克劳德不够强壮的手臂如何将他举起。

又一次电流闪过。依旧毫无反应。

克劳德另一只手探了过来。杰内西斯近乎惊恐地剧烈挣扎，但是钳住他的手臂分毫不动。他绝望地闭上眼，等待厄运降临。

皮革柔软的触感摩擦过脸颊。

“尤菲，他流血了，治疗一下。”

什么？

“不要。”显然有人更不能接受这个要求，“我都被电麻了，他流点鼻血留个教训又能怎样？”尤菲缓了半天才站起来。她并不是真的站不起来，她只是想表现得严重点，好为接下来的讨价还价占得先机。

“……”克劳德显然也意识到这一点。但他们是熟识已久的同伴，他知道要如何应付她。克劳德的目光重新落在杰内西斯身上，无视男孩几乎炸成毛球的姿态，忽然伸手在他身上摸索起来。

“你干什么！要杀就杀别动手动脚！我%&￥&#*……”杰内西斯将自己所能想到的下流词汇一股脑倾倒出来，听得尤菲不由得开始挖耳朵，她没少用五台土话骂人，却第一次见识到品种这么丰富的脏话。

克劳德不为所动，皮革摸过肚子的软肉时痒得杰内西斯差点笑出来。所幸酷刑很快结束，魔石被找了出来，丢给了看热闹不嫌事大的尤菲。

“哟，高档货嘛！小朋友有点意思。”尤菲接下递过来的杰内西斯，将他的胳膊牢牢锁住，“你要去哪，钱鬼？”

“去拿剑。”

“真稀奇。”尤菲咋舌，“你的邋遢已经到这种程度了啊。”

杰内西斯不明白这句话是什么意思，也不想明白，他只想摆脱这两个——或者更多——莫名其妙闯进他生活的人。他们绝对不怀好意，带着危险的武器，有计划地围捕并且打伤了他，尽管尤菲治疗了他，但是也抢走了他的东西。受控于人糟糕透了，他恨这种无法掌握自己命运的感觉。

克劳德离开后，尤菲将杰内西斯带到了地上的世界，然后就将他扔在摩托车边，自己捏着绿莹莹的魔石在阳光下笑眯眯地欣赏。杰内西斯不是没想过逃跑，但是少女身边的十字型武器锐利地插进地里，恍如某种危险的警告。他想他最好等待其他机会。

地上的世界太明亮了。杰内西斯不大记得自己上一次见到阳光是什么时候，它不仅温暖，并且有些发烫了。明亮的环境令他坐立难安，这不是属于他的世界。他……他不喜欢，一点也不。

克劳德很快带着他的大剑再次出现。光线下，这件兵器愈发凶芒毕露，在他身上却轻盈得如同饰物。尤菲提起不惧戴天扣在背上，利落地翻身跨上摩托车，兴奋地左右摇晃。

杰内西斯一动不动，他不知道他们要对他做什么。

一本书递到他眼前。磨损的、边缘被污渍浸泡过的，封面依稀可见烫金的橄榄叶与花体字的诗集。见杰内西斯没有动，书又被往前送了送，“你的。”

不拿白不拿，杰内西斯劈手夺过书塞进兜里。“你们要干什么，我会被带去什么地方？”

“上车。”克劳德不理他，转身敲开摩托车的机关。两排冷兵器森然列开，他将腰上的大剑插进了坐骑里。六把兵器。同时展示时令人震撼，同时也令人畏惧。

“噫，别贴着我！”尤菲连忙警告，“除非洗干净！”

热度刹时腾上杰内西斯的脸颊，他咬紧牙关，愤怒得几乎要颤抖。肮脏，是的，他知道自己有多么肮脏，不需要任何人提醒。尊严在力量面前卑微无用，他明白，但他就是在乎。除了尊严他还拥有什么？

下一秒双脚离地，他被克劳德抱了起来，失重的恐惧令他瞬间抱紧了青年的脖颈，意识到自己做了什么后又愤怒地想要扒开，在对方白皙的脖颈上留下几个脏手印。克劳德的力气很大，警告地拍打了他的屁股后——又是一件耻辱——牢牢地将他按在怀里。情急之下杰内西斯恶狠狠地咬向克劳德脖子，却被对方未卜先知地一巴掌拍得咬了舌头。操他！捂着嘴的杰内西斯控制不住地泪眼汪汪，生理性的眼泪怎么也忍不住。

“哈哈哈……”尤菲明显被男孩狼狈的模样取悦了，笑得前俯后仰。她向后挪了点给两人腾出位置，然后当克劳德将杰内西斯塞到两人之间时，顿时笑不出来了。

“他坐前面不安全。”克劳德跨上芬里尔，引擎轰动，“别让他掉下去。”

一双小手迅速缠上克劳德的腰部。比起被尤菲嫌弃，杰内西斯宁愿和克劳德贴得紧一点，男孩与少女之间留下一大片空隙。反正对方暂时不会杀他，不是吗？忍者女孩乐得轻松，以绝对错误示范的姿势伸展双手，发出一声兜风前的欢呼。

前所未有的新奇感觉。猎猎狂风卷着灰尘扑面而来，杰内西斯忍不住将脸埋进克劳德的毛衣。鼻翼间弥漫着清淡好闻的味道，杰内西斯后来才知道那不过是超市最普通不过的肥皂味，但是眼下却令他十分……羞愧。这个人这么干净美丽，而自己脏兮兮的，一点也见不得人。

这不公平。

“克—劳—德——”尤菲用脚踹了踹克劳德，声音朦朦胧胧被风带走，“你和蒂法坦白了吗——”

蒂法。杰内西斯记下这个重要的名字。她出现了不止一次。

克劳德没有回答。也许只是因为他不喜欢说话。

“那你找到萨菲罗斯了吗——”

依旧没有回答。

在大风里说话是一件痛苦的事，风沙会灌进喉咙里，也会让湿润的口腔变得干巴巴。哪怕是话多近唠的尤菲，尝试了几次后也就不再自讨苦吃，将安静还给了沉默的二人。

一开始的时候，杰内西斯还试着记下沿途的地形，也许他还有回来的机会。但是随着摩托开上荒原，一成不变的戈壁绵延不断，正午的阳光又直直悬在头顶，他连方位都分不大清楚。更糟糕的是，眼皮开始克制不住地往下耷拉。阳光微微发烫，可是摩托带来的风很好地散去了热度，整个人暖烘烘得恰到好处。他一边惴惴不安着接下来的命运，一边将全部的重量倚靠在坚实的背上，诗集沉甸甸地压在腹部，紧绷的神经渐渐松懈。

忽然，克劳德握紧了他逐渐松开的手。

杰内西斯不由得打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地闭上双眼。

 

02.

他的监护人很美丽，但干净只是个错觉。

天大的错觉。

刷完牙，眼尖的杰内西斯从鼻腔深处喷出一道不屑的重哼，再次将克劳德的四角内裤从衣篓里挑出来。无论说过都少次要分开洗，青年总是以不符合精致外表的随性将脱下的衣服乱糟糟扔作一堆，这让洁癖深重的杰内西斯简直崩溃。难怪当初不嫌那个下水道小子脏，这家伙自己根本好不到哪儿去，他的“干净”完全是另一位同居人营造的假相。

手头动作一顿，勾出来一件粉红色的性感内衣。

半透明的薄纱、细织的蕾丝，后背处交叉着轻飘飘的绑绳。翻来覆去仔细打量一番，杰内西斯微微眯起双眼，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，似乎在按捺什么。但是马上他就如同一团烈火，气势汹汹地冲出浴室，将木地板踩得啪嗒作响，门都没敲就撞进监护人的房间。

克劳德正将毛衣的拉链拉上，然后从床头柜拿起手套，主剑已经插在腰带上，看来是要出门。他对杰内西斯的到来一点也不惊讶，不加掩饰的脚步已经告知了来者的身份。

“克劳德，”性感内衣在杰内西斯手中舞动，画面十分超现实主义，“你是不是在外面有女人了？”

“……没有。”可疑地停顿了一下，克劳德拔下PHS的插头，草草抄进兜里往外走。

杰内西斯展开双手撑住主卧的门框，“看着我的眼睛，摸着你的良心说话！”

“你最近在看什么书？”克劳德微微皱眉，被恶俗的台词搅得有些恶寒，看来有必要给小诗人的书单做些筛选了。他也不大想面对这个问题，尤其是那件刺眼的内衣。于是克劳德如往常般，手一伸巧妙地揪住杰内西斯的衣领，将他从门边强行拽开。“今天有工作，回来再说。”

“你根本就没打算回来！”杰内西斯跟在他后面走下旋梯，“在外面一待就是一个星期，其实都是睡在女人怀里吧？当然，比起我们这种怪物，和人类待在一起——嗷！”

杰内西斯捂头蹲下。克劳德只是轻轻弹了一下他的额头，是的，克劳德的“轻轻”，震得他脑子里嗡嗡作响。每当他不想解释时就会这样搪塞，也许对怪物而言，活着便已经是最大的慈悲，没必要多费口舌。他不甘心地抬头瞪着克劳德，妄图用怒火在克劳德身上烧出个洞来。

克劳德无动于衷地站着，他的沉默总是带来本人不曾察觉的嘲讽效果，至少杰内西斯认为自己被嘲讽了。

“怎么了？”安吉尔倚着扶手探头往上看，适时打破了沉默，“早餐已经准备好了，今天要吃过再出门吗，克劳德？”他担心地看了眼杰内西斯，然后有点紧张地询问克劳德，希望他没有生气。

所幸克劳德其实不怎么生气，他甚至没有任何情绪，尤其面对他们两人的时候。丢下还在闹脾气的杰内西斯，克劳德走到二楼的客厅，拿起最大的那块三明治就要往外走。

“克劳德。”安吉尔叫住他，然后当克劳德停下等他说些什么的时候，却又因为那双眼睛里的冷漠而惴惴不安，“呃……那个……今晚回来吗？我是说晚餐……”

“不用。卡里的钱应该够这个月，有什么事就打给丹泽尔，别找我。”拉开厚重的金属门，克劳德顿了一下，“杰内西斯——”听到自己名字的男孩竖起耳朵，离开楼梯来到客厅边缘，“出门的时候记得戴上隐形眼镜。”锁舌咔哒一声扣进门洞里，他毫无留恋地离开了。

气氛骤然降至冰点。

杰内西斯踩着重重的步伐走进客厅。与三楼的卧室一样，地上铺的都是高档的红木地板，有些年头没有休整所以清漆被磨的七七八八，看起来十分黯淡老旧。墙上镶嵌着大片的玻璃窗，可以直接看到远处的山林与地平线，清晨熹微的光线正逐渐变得明亮起来。克劳德曾语焉不详地说过这是某个旧识提供的房子，或者别墅，他似乎认识许多大人物。

安吉尔也跟着坐下，将杰内西斯那份推到他面前，“发生了什么？”这个时间点，他想不出这么短的时间里能发生什么。

杰内西斯抓起手边的眼镜盒猛地砸到门上，砰的一声护理液飞溅开来，两片亮片闪烁了一下，不知道弹到那个角落去了。安吉尔决定待会去找找，这种特制的镜片似乎很珍贵，是克劳德特意为他们弄来的。“虚伪。”杰内西斯冷哼一声，开始往碗里倒牛奶，“如果真的这么在意，为什么要把我们带回来？”

安吉尔不赞同地皱眉，“你明明知道这只是一种保护。”他眨眨眼，魔晄瑰丽的光芒从虹膜中央晕染开，这就是杰内西斯很快接纳他并视作同一战线的理由，“克劳德怕我们受到伤害，又不想限制我们的自由，你不该摔掉它们。”

“说得好像我们有多见不得人一样，明明是那些愚蠢的人类的错。”杰内西斯用勺子用力地插着脆麦片，插得咯吱作响，“为什么我们要为他们的错误负责？”他的语气有所软化，矛头也不再指向克劳德，但依旧闷闷不乐。

如果克劳德和那些人不一样，愿意提供他们食物和住所，庇护他们，为什么不能再多点不同呢？饲养他们如同牲口，就是眼下的写照。他不是想要更多，他不在乎，只是……只是现在这种不上不下的状态恼人至极。

知道他的怒火来得快去得也快，尤其是在涉及他们监护人的事上，安吉尔低头笑笑，咬了一大口三明治。过了会儿，他忽然回过神来，“所以，究竟怎么了？”他不是想替克劳德说话，但事实上，一般事情都是从杰内西斯开始的。

杰内西斯从口袋里抽出粉色内衣，随手甩在桌上，然后默不作声地舀麦片。

安吉尔一口三明治哽在喉头，疯狂地锤胸口，脸涨得通红。杰内西斯看不下去了，把倒剩的牛奶递了过去，安吉尔逮到狂灌，终于避免了因为一件内衣噎死的笑话。

“这、这是什么？”

“内衣。情趣内衣。”

“不你先闭嘴……”安吉尔连耳朵也变得通红，看上去就像一颗可笑的番茄，“等等，这是哪来的？”他终于从纯情的羞涩中缓过神来——其实也没多纯，一眼就认出这是什么玩意儿——然后找到问题的重点。

“克劳德带回来的。”杰内西斯刻意咬着重音，“他在外面鬼混，也许现在就在。”

“……”安吉尔又当机了一会。期间杰内西斯将麦片嚼得咔嚓响，就着同伴呆滞的表情下饭，反正两个人在家也没事干，最不缺的就是时间。过了会儿，安吉尔小心翼翼地开口，“也许是蒂法？”提及蒂法这个名字时，他的思绪有些犹疑。那个女人不喜欢他们，或者，憎恨他们。但是克劳德非常在乎蒂法，毋庸置疑，哪怕某一天为了蒂法扔下他们也不奇怪。

他不会忘记第一次见到蒂法的时候，女人握紧了拳头，拳套上魔石闪烁着危险的光芒。克劳德上前一步按住她的肩膀，低头说了些什么，下一秒便被一拳撩倒在地。然后她哭了，缩在克劳德怀里，眼泪掉得那么委屈。

后来丹泽尔和他解释，有着这样一双眼睛的人杀死了她的家人。再后来他们搬到了现在住的地方，克劳德和蒂法分开了，他们也许曾是恋人。

“不是蒂法，罩杯不对。”杰内西斯给出无法反驳的理由。

安吉尔淡淡地哦了声，他已经麻木了，无法摆出更吃惊的表情。“其他女人也不奇怪。克劳德是大人，总要有自己的生活。我是说感情生活。他会和某人结婚，组建自己的家庭……”顿了一下，没什么可怀疑的，“我们才是多余的。“

高高地扬起一边的眉，“这么有自知之明？“

“不是自知之明，只是事实罢了。“

“你是听不出来什么叫讽刺吗？“杰内西斯扔下勺子。半晌，嘴角卷起一个奇异的弧度，”原来你也不相信他。“这个发现令他心生喜悦。安吉尔来得比他早，也与这里的主人更加亲密。然后现在，嗯？

安吉尔没有回答。他跳下椅子，将盘子堆去水槽。

克劳德总是行踪不定的。他从不说自己要去哪、待多久、什么时候回来，不过倒也不会限制他们的行动。最初在这种便利条件下杰内西斯跑过一次，不为什么，就算回不去，他也不想不明不白地被操控人生。当然轻易被克劳德找到后，他确定了一点，那就是青年一定有某种掌控他们行踪的办法。这只证明了一件事，那就是克劳德收养他们的目的并不单纯。

这次也是一场漫长的失踪。但是杰内西斯懒得动了，他像只餍足的猫，收起利爪，舒舒服服地蜷缩在别墅里。这里有安全的食物、舒适的被窝，还有敞亮的大书架，如果他有选择的权利，想必也会留下。

期间丹泽尔来过几次，那是位通常意义上沉稳可靠的兄长，至少比克劳德靠谱，据说他也是克劳德收养的。杰内西斯有时候想，青年或许有某种奇怪的癖好。小鬼收集癖。

“克劳德一直是这样的，以前他还失踪过半年多，没人联系得上。如果不是爱丽丝，葬礼都已经办好了。”少年从背包里拿出罐头，还有一些玛琳做的小甜点，安吉尔正帮忙把蔬菜整理好码在冰箱里，“你们这算不错了，我想见都见不到，他真的很让人担心。”

“他也需要担心？”杰内西斯将黏在书上的目光挪开，“我想象不出有什么东西能威胁到他。”

“当然。”丹泽尔斩钉截铁地回答，哪怕他不相信自己，对克劳德的信心却从未动摇，“克劳德是英雄，英雄无所不能。”就在杰内西斯要反唇相讥时，他缓下动作，视线微垂，“所以没有人能保护他，我不行，蒂法也不行……可这是他最需要的东西……”

哦？这可真是出乎意料。杰内西斯将信将疑。不过在有限的接触时间里，他他确实觉得克劳德能一个人活着是奇迹，如果没有安吉尔，毫无疑问——罐头食物、啤酒以及想起来大概会洗的衣物。克劳德并不在乎生活这件事，事实上，也许他什么都不在乎。

丹泽尔来了又走，往复几回。前些日子来的时候只套着短袖，渐渐地裹上夹克团上围巾。当羽绒服取代夹克出现时，安吉尔终于按捺不住了。

“克劳德出门时只穿着毛衣，还是无袖的。”

“他可以买。”杰内西斯觉得担心简直是无稽之谈，“或者有人给他买。连换洗衣物都没带，我不认为他在外面毫无准备。”

“但愿吧。”安吉尔依旧难掩忧虑。他在窗上擦开一圈雾气，隔着玻璃远眺山沿的路。他看到小瀑布仍欢快地流淌，但是河流的边缘已经堆积着零碎的冰渣，像是泡沫一样。如果下雪，克劳德回来的路上也许会遇到危险。

杰内西斯关掉电视。呼啸而过的风撞得玻璃微微震动，是骤然安静下来的客厅里唯一的声响。“说到底，你为什么担心他？”他看着一动不动的安吉尔，终于忍不住发问。

“呃……你也知道克劳德的个性……”

“不，不是这个。我是问你为什么担心他。”

安吉尔在心里重复了一遍，终于理解了这咬文嚼字的问题。以杰内西斯被带回来的方式，他确实会有这种疑问。他不知道克劳德牺牲了什么，安吉尔也没有告诉他，如果有一天他们必须要离开，不知道也许是最好的。

但是安吉尔也察觉到，杰内西斯会询问这件事本身就有着不同的意义。

他继续往窗外张望，层层叠叠的山毛榉与冷杉交相掩映，深红与苍绿错落有致。知道再望下去也不会有什么结果，他回到了客厅中央，老旧但舒适的沙发上。杰内西斯看着他，等待一个答案。

“我似乎没说过我是怎么遇到克劳德的？”安吉尔搓着手，面对杰内西斯吊梢的眉角无奈笑笑，“嘿，你没问过，要是我忽然拉着你跟你讲过去的故事，会被当神经病的。”

“你不想说我才不问的。”杰内西斯拉长了语调，“结果成了我的错？“

“对此我持保留意见。“安吉尔表示怀疑，但是又觉得有点理所当然，除了和克劳德对着干的时候，他还是挺正常的。

“……和你的情况不一样，我的运气比较好。”他这么开始，寡淡乏味，“也许这么说是错的。总之一直有人照顾我，也尽量不让我和外面的人接触，这一点和克劳德非常不一样。我想，大概我和她失去的孩子很像，她害怕也失去我。”

他被关着，房间小小的，无法奔跑跳跃，也感受不到风和阳光。他最常做的事是晚上打开木头窗户，在所有人睡着的时候数数星星，星辰大海令他感到一股满足的静谧，仿佛那里是他的最终归宿。但是如果是为了那个女人，也没什么不好，安吉尔喜欢那样的日子，他可以一直待在房间里。他从未想过会失去她。

“唔……然后克劳德把你抢过来了？听起来真像他会做的事。”

安吉尔摇头，呼吸变深了，接下来的部分变得难以启齿。杰内西斯等了很长时间才等到安吉尔挤出的几个破碎的短语。“她死了。被人杀死了。”

黄色的吊灯在摇晃，阴影吱呀吱呀地来回移动。女人的脖子软软地歪向一边，眼珠子瞪了出来，尿液顺着腿从裙子下渗出，将灰扑扑的围裙染上一股腥臊。

黄色，黑色，黄色，往复交替，安吉尔一辈子也不会忘记那个画面。

“她很好，真的非常好……捡到我应该是她一生中最大的不幸……我知道这么说不应该，但是我很羡慕你，杰内，一开始你就只有一个人。”微微抽搐的脸颊暴露了他的痛苦，安吉尔猛然握紧双手，直至今日他依旧无法摆脱那个小房间，哪怕克劳德将他带了出来。杰内西斯不自在的撇开脑袋，不去看安吉尔难过的样子。“有人在抓捕我们这样的……东西，我不知道为什么。他们有些特别的目的。他们杀了她。如果我一开始就在他们手中，或许对所有人都好。”

然后在事情更进一步恶化前，克劳德出现了。杰内西斯已经能猜到了，正常的情节都会这么发展，英雄天降。

安吉尔的反应却出乎意料。

“我恨他。他出现得那么恰到好处，你明白吗，恰到好处？“与平日的沉稳大相径庭，安吉尔控制不住地低吼道，”没有在她被伤害前出现，也不是在我将那群杂碎杀死后出现，在我快杀掉他们的那一刻他阻止了我！“他颓然地捂住脸，将自己缩得小小的，悲伤的声音渐渐黯淡，”这不公平……对妈妈太不公平了……“

安吉尔的陈述令杰内西斯感到别扭……就是别扭。他是第一次知道同居人的过去，却宁愿自己不曾知晓。他无法理解那种感情，因为他从来就没拥有过，也不知道此刻自己应该说些什么。也许放着不管就可以，反正安吉尔平时能坦然处之，这是他和克劳德之间的事。

可他还是很难过。这是世界上唯一一个和他一样的人，或者一样的怪物，最终失去了自己的归宿。这个世界没有他们的位置。除了克劳德。但是克劳德的庇护是不安全的，杰内西斯不知道他的理由，海面下藏着看不见的冰山，他可以毫无理由将他们收集，也可以无所谓地将他们放弃。

如果得到意味着失去，信任意味着背叛，那么杰内西斯宁肯一开始什么都不去拥有。他不能忍受欺骗。

但是他似乎明白安吉尔是怎么想的了。“如果这件事不是克劳德的错，你就不可能真的恨他。“安吉尔就是这么讲道理的人，没来由的，杰内西斯觉得自己了解他，他就应该是这样的，”他填补了你妈妈的空缺。“

安吉尔沉默了一会，“我不知道……我是说，他们太不一样了。“

“但是你很在乎他。“杰内西斯了然，”你担心他穿得够不够，每天都在想他什么时候回来，对他的口味了如指掌。你连内裤都替他洗，不是每个人都愿意洗别人的臭内裤的。“

“……为什么正常的话题总是被你说得怪怪的？“负面情绪被这打岔搅散几许，安吉尔斜睥隔壁的男孩。

“那是你想歪了，在你朴素的外表下藏着一颗猥琐的心。“杰内西斯一本正经。

然后在安吉尔反驳以前，引擎的轰鸣打断了交谈。他们天赋异禀，也作为怪物被人厌弃，过人的官感便是其中一项。安吉尔马上跳下沙发往门跑去。杰内西斯盯着地上的毛绒拖鞋，从鼻腔深处哼出一声不屑的轻笑。

 

 

03.

安吉尔有时候想，杰内西斯挂在嘴上的“小孩收集癖”还是“怪物收集癖”搞不好确有其事，克劳德真的太喜欢捡小孩回来了。早在他失踪那么长时间时就该想到的，杰内西斯到来前也是如此，而且很明显，外出时间与收获孩子数成正比。

他真的很想问克劳德的最终目标是多少个，他不介意和更多的同龄人相处，也不介意克劳德的关注被分散（事实上那种东西并没有存在过），他只是……只是很担心克劳德。一个送快递的能有多少收入？如果足够养活他们五个人，那该有多么危险？可是他没有立场请求克劳德停下，只能尽量地为他减少负担。

……尤其在家里有三个破坏王的时候。

扎克斯不是故意的，他可能还不明白自己做了什么。据说克劳德从某处偏僻的深山里把这个野人挖出来，光是让他穿上衣服就费了全部精力，最近才勉强能用人类的语言沟通。他喜欢往外头跑，不过跑不远，克劳德回家时一般会顺手将他拎回来。安吉尔总觉得扎克斯把这当成了游戏，并且乐此不疲。证据就是克劳德晚归的时候，扎克斯总会机智地在饭点出现在餐桌上。

其实还好，待在外面意味着破坏也集中在外面。

杰内西斯则恰恰相反。他喜欢宅着，出门要戴隐形眼镜，他不喜欢，同时外面没有任何能吸引他的东西——最近的城市要两个小时的摩托车程，如果他想要什么，不如直接让克劳德替他带。当然，如果克劳德不带，正中下怀。

他喜欢试探克劳德的底线，尽管目前还没试出来。安吉尔希望他永远别试出来……但是又微妙地希望克劳德能给他点教训。

至于萨菲罗斯……安吉尔拔掉又一株野草。他在别墅外边开垦了片地，种些瓜果蔬菜，也种一些有趣的植物。克劳德随他喜欢，偶尔也会蹲下看看野百合在风中摇曳。

安吉尔不知道该怎么评价萨菲罗斯。他们不熟。如果用通常的标准，萨菲罗斯无疑是他们当中最优秀、最耀眼的存在，哪怕本人从不刻意炫耀这一点。无论是外貌、学习能力还是身体素质，他完美得甚至令杰内西斯嫉妒；但也许真因为太过卓越，萨菲罗斯的存在本身变得格格不入，他不太能融入其他人中，他们至今仍十分陌生。

但奇怪的是，安吉尔隐隐觉得他与克劳德十分相似。

别墅里传来些不同寻常的声响。安吉尔放下小锄头，侧耳倾听。也许又打起来了。

有时候他们会打上几场，纯粹地想要战斗。战斗。像被融在骨血里，他们能从彼此眼中读出相同的渴望，仿佛生来如此。那是少有的、萨菲罗斯会主动加入他们当中的时候。而安吉尔确定，他们三人加起来，恐怕也无法胜过萨菲罗斯——而即使他们四人一起也不可能撼动克劳德半分，只会被他一个一个揍得鼻青脸肿。

声音在放大。

他们就不能哪怕一次考虑下周围的环境吗？意识到不对的安吉尔站起来往回跑，得赶在家具损坏前制止他们。然而在迈过菜畦的瞬间，钢筋拖曳出尖锐的铮鸣，他眼睁睁地看着别墅一侧裂痕蛛网般伸开，以无可挽回的势头轰然崩塌，风裹挟着烟尘喷涌而来。巨响在山间回荡，震地人心尖发颤。

安吉尔慢下脚步，不得不眯眼并掩住口鼻，等待尘土稍稍散去。然后他嗅到了血味。

“你做了什么……萨菲罗斯……？”安吉尔迟疑地问。银发少年推开混凝土快，摇摇晃晃站直身子，他看起来狼狈及了。安吉尔无暇顾忌这罕见的场景——杰内西斯捂着脖子躺在他的脚边，鲜血仍从指缝中涌出。“杰内西斯？！”

萨菲罗斯不说话。他让开一小片空地，把位置留给安吉尔，然后不远不近地站着一动不动。来不及多做询问，安吉尔扑过去，开始尝试自己所知道的一切急救手段。

按压止血……对，按压止血……但是颈动脉压迫可能会降低血压……要将血管朝锁骨方向压下去！

杰内西斯咬牙忍耐着撕裂的剧痛，血流慢下来，可是没有停止，局面成了怪物般的自愈能力与死神的拉锯。

“萨菲罗斯，做点什么！”安吉尔朝僵在原地的萨菲罗斯吼道，热血湿漉漉地浸在指尖，他克制不住地颤抖起来。他也不知道该怎么办，也许萨菲罗斯知道。

萨菲罗斯一动不动。

率先行动的是扎克斯。灾难降临前他站在没有坍塌的那一半别墅的二楼，现在正好去拿房间里的PHS——这地方不通座机。他跳下来，迅速按下几个按键拨通电话，然后打开免提将声音外放到最大。

说实话，安吉尔不知道这有什么用，最近的丹泽尔距离他们也要两个小时的车程，如果他两个小时后才能赶到根本没有意义，要么杰内西斯已经好转，要么——

“出什么事了？”清冷的声音从那头传来，背景还带着熙熙攘攘的杂音，显然在市区。

扎克斯竟然打给了克劳德，告诉他们别打给他的克劳德。

“杰内西斯要死了。”扎克斯半天憋出一句话，声音里带着哭腔，“克劳德，快来救他！”

“……什么？”那头云里雾里，“冷静点，安吉尔在吗？把PHS给他。”

“外放开着。杰内西斯受了重伤，流了很多血，我们在家里，现在有什么可以做的？”安吉尔快速说明情况，无助地感觉同伴的生命正在他的手下留走，但是情绪却逐渐稳定。他明白为什么扎克斯会下意识地向克劳德求助了，因为仅仅是透过设备传来的声音，便奇异地令他冷静下来。

直到事情发生，他才意识到自己有多么依赖克劳德。

呼啸的杂音从那头传来，克劳德似乎正在疾速移动，可能是摩托。安吉尔有点担心他这样会不会出车祸，但是他更担心杰内西斯。混乱的噪音持续了十几秒，然后克劳德的声音再次出现，“敌人还在吗？”

“什么敌人？”扎克斯不解。

“没有敌人。”安吉尔马上跟进，“一场意外。”他不知道怎么跟克劳德说。他会相信吗？如果相信，那么，他在乎吗？麻烦总是越少越好的。

“我知道了。”强悍地接受了所有信息，克劳德没有询问任何细节，“扎克斯，把PHS放下。然后你去我房间，找到那个箱子——上次差点让你噎死的那些小球，把它们带过来。”

“呃……”扎克斯神色微妙地跑开了。

“萨菲罗斯，听着，我知道你在。我只问一次，你会用魔石吗？”

“……”淡青色的眼眸中翻卷着暗沉的情绪，“你没教过。”

“萨菲罗斯！”安吉尔近乎哀求。他知道这是怎么回事，萨菲罗斯曾经要求克劳德教他们使用魔石，但是克劳德没有答应。于是趁着克劳德外出的时候，他会自己练习——扎克斯都能随意地把那玩意儿当糖球吞下去，克劳德并没有给他们设置障碍，想必是觉得他们自己捣鼓不出什么。他们之间有不少矛盾，可现在不是时候。

萨菲罗斯看看安吉尔，又看看杰内西斯，最终让步了，“破坏成功过。”

“很好。扎克斯回来以后，把绿色的魔石都试一遍，找到治疗或者复活。杰内西斯的生命现在就在你手上，我相信你能做到。”

“然后你就什么都不做？”萨菲罗斯讽刺地勾起嘴角，“你相信？就凭你时时刻刻提防我们？”

“就凭你是萨菲罗斯。”克劳德平静地说。

刺耳的电流声穿插进他们的交谈，克劳德的声音变得模糊不清。萨菲罗斯抿紧嘴唇，死死地盯着PHS似乎还想说些什么，但是通话忽然就断掉了。不在信号区？这时候忽然脱离信号区？他冷哼一声，果断开始从扎克斯扛来的箱子里挑拣魔石。

等待的时间是如此漫长。安吉尔不确定过去了多久，他只知道在没有克劳德的时候，心脏砰咚砰咚跳得飞快，他非常害怕。杰内西斯的体温降得很快，他不停地和他说话，求他不要闭上双眼。萨菲罗斯沉默地试了一遍又一遍，侧脸被荧绿色的光映得冷峻无比，空气里泛着魔法残留的异样感觉。扎克斯抹了把脸，凑过来也开始尝试。

这是安吉尔第一次意识到他们之间的无法逾越的鸿沟。

对于萨菲罗斯而言，无论什么魔石，只要上手一两次就可以轻易发出魔法。也许他之前练习过，可是杰内西斯也这么做，他就做不到。他一定没和克劳德说实话，但是从克劳德笃定的态度来看，似乎也早有意料。

又一次魔法波动。萨菲罗斯动作一顿，立刻回到他们身边，他找到了。那一瞬间安吉尔几乎喜极而泣，就像扎克斯做的那样。但是他很快又注意到，萨菲罗斯脸色异常苍白，鼻尖渗着一层薄汗。他抬头看见周围焦黑的树木、融化的坚冰、翻搅的土地，然后他明白，萨菲罗斯的体力要耗尽了。

温暖的力量拂过手下的躯体。安吉尔不知道这到底有没有用，他希望有。银发掠过杰内西斯的脸庞，少年微微眯眼，然后努力地蠕动嘴唇，“不怪你……是我太弱了……”

“闭嘴！”萨菲罗斯恶狠狠地瞪他，然后将注意集中在魔石上。

杰内西斯眨眨眼，然后释然地勾起嘴角，逐渐闭上双眼。

扎克斯在哭泣。他是个爱哭鬼，尤其在他们当中的时候，因为总是被欺负，也因为没有语言可以表达他的情感。但这是他第一次哭得这么撕心裂肺。过了一会，安吉尔才反应过来他为何而哭。

“不——”安吉尔急遽颤抖，他感觉不到鲜血流出了，不是因为伤口被治愈，“别这么对我……帮帮他，谁来帮帮他——！”他不想失去任何人了，在他失去了最重要的母亲后，事情到底为什么会变成这样？

魔石自萨菲罗斯手中滚落，他脱力地撑着地，惨白的脸上掩饰不去动摇。一开始他选择的就是破坏而非治疗，所以现在，他失败了。

安吉尔松开手，黏稠的血液尚未干涸，暗沉的红色烧在眼底，满满的都是绝望。绝望深深地攫住了安吉尔的心，像是沉在冰水里，从里到外痛得发麻。

起风了。风刮过山林，树与树摩挲沙沙作响。忽然间狂风卷过他们头顶，一声清亮的龙吟震颤大地。安吉尔微微一动，抬头看去。银黑的巨龙盘旋在上空，冰蓝的火焰熊熊燃烧，瞬间如烟花绽开般解体。碎片在高空闪闪发亮，散落于地面前弥散于无形。

一柄短刀呼啸着撕开空气，冲击炸开一片烟尘；紧接着第二把副刀猛地插进地里，深深地整个埋了进去；第三把堪堪露出刀柄，依旧在地上震开新的裂纹；第四把……当最后的主剑耸立在地面时，黑衣人半跪于地卸去最后的冲劲，令人震感的壮举之后，平平无奇地起身朝他们走来。

盖亚啊……安吉尔满眼都是克劳德高大的身影……

丹泽尔没有说错，克劳德是英雄，英雄无所不能。

杰内西斯逝去的生命马上被一个高级复活拉了回来。魔法温暖的波动唤醒了他，当他睁开眼看见克劳德时，惊讶比安吉尔更甚。当克劳德轻柔地摸他的额头时，甚至惊讶得无法反应，只能愣愣地看着。

“还有什么地方痛吗？”克劳德柔声询问。

杰内西斯怔怔摇头。

“那就好。不用急着站起来，你需要休息。然后萨菲罗斯——”柔和的声音戛然而止。有一瞬间萨菲罗斯以为克劳德准备和他算账，魔石的帐，杰内西斯的帐，或者别的什么他一定已经知道的事情。但是并没有，也许他在克劳德心中并没有占据太多的位置，因为青年的目光掠过他，凝固在已经半毁的别墅上。浴室还可笑的喷着水花，他们刚刚都没注意到。

沉默。沉默是今晚的噩梦。

“安吉尔。”克劳德依旧面无表情，但是和方才温柔的感觉截然不同，原来面瘫也是有不同类型的。安吉尔战战兢兢应了声是，明明他才是在场的熊孩子中最无辜的那人，面对克劳德的视线却又马上怕得不行。“杰内西斯现在需要保暖，你看着办，我去打个电话。”

从头到尾他都没有看萨菲罗斯一眼。安吉尔担心地看了眼，毕竟这件事和萨菲罗斯脱不了干系。对上视线后，萨菲罗斯哼了声，“看好你的杰内西斯。”于是安吉尔这才发觉，扎克斯已经率先扑到杰内西斯身上给他取暖，但是已经快把重伤初愈的男孩给压死了。

萨菲罗斯跨过纠缠的二人组，跟着克劳德走去，但是没有靠得太近。

隐隐的通话声传来，他们都安静地听着，闯祸后的害怕开始泛滥。但即使是害怕，却没有方才那么绝望了，甚至还有点喜欢。

“是我，希德，我遇到一个问题……小孩犯了错能打吗，该打成什么程度……我知道，希拉是个好母亲，斯凯勒也是个好孩子……或者我这么说，如果斯凯勒把飞空艇的主舵给拔了下来……插回去？她拔过好几次？上次我搭飞空艇的时候难道……”

交谈断断续续地进行着，并且不断绕向奇怪的方向，大抵算得上平静，但是安吉尔也摸不准克劳德究竟是否在生气，毕竟他没见过克劳德生气的样子。杰内西斯挣扎着把扎克斯推开，然后设法坐起来，仰头朝克劳德所在的高地看去。夕阳下的背影竟有些萧瑟。

“我明白了……嗯，没关系，不出意外的话我应该不会再坐上去……好，替我向小公主问好。”通话终止。克劳德深吸一口气，沉默了大概五分钟。然后他利落地调出另一个号码，“卢法斯，我的车丢在市中心，广场花园附近，替我送回来。”说话的语气截然不同，带着敌意的、真正嫌恶的态度，“别墅出了问题，附近的……居民区，随便给我一把钥匙。”没有等对方的回答，他迅速挂掉通讯。

PHS又震了几下，只是邮件。无论卢法斯是谁，一定很了解克劳德。

回到杰内西斯所在，克劳德评估了一下损毁情况，别墅房间很多，几个小鬼充其量只是毁掉一半。问题在于由于懒得打扫，能用的只剩下自己的那间。克劳德很快下了决定，“晚上都到我房间去睡。杰内西斯，还站得起来吗？”

杰内西斯咬咬牙，试图让虚软无力的腿动起来。

克劳德叹了口气，半跪俯身，伸手托着杰内西斯的腋下将他抱起来。这一次杰内西斯没有咬他，老老实实环着克劳德的脖颈，将脸埋在他的颈窝里，抱得紧紧的。

就这么过去了？安吉尔难以置信地说：“克劳德……生气的话别憋着……要怎么惩罚我们都可以，但是别这样……”

“这不是我的房子，没什么可生气的。”

乍一听很有道理，安吉尔一直知道别墅是别人借给克劳德的，但问题是……不用赔的吗？一个愿意送房子给他的熟人？克劳德的人际关系真是个谜。

萨菲罗斯伫在他们回去的路上。现在安吉尔才有闲情打量狼狈至极的同伴。美丽的银发挂着尘絮，灰扑扑的，左边的衣袖裂成一条条，手臂上的擦伤正缓缓愈合。安吉尔忽然意识到，以萨菲罗斯的身手不至于被混凝土快砸到——他是为了保护杰内西斯。这一发现令他觉得，杰内西斯受伤的真相或许也没那么重要了。

“如果你教我们使用魔石，就不会发生这种事。”萨菲罗斯抬头，气势补足了身高，“不被武器伤到的唯一办法就是了解它们。”

“不如你告诉我杰内西斯为什么会受伤？”克劳德神色冰冷。

萨菲罗斯一噎，不自在地撇开视线。

“不是萨菲罗斯的错——”

“你闭嘴。”克劳德啪的一声打了杰内西斯的屁股，“你不挑衅他他根本不会理你。”

杰内西斯将脸埋得更深。如果不是贫血，恐怕现在耳根都红了。他们僵持了一会儿，萨菲罗斯拒绝向克劳德服软，他没有错，变强并且保护自己没有任何错。安吉尔觉得情况不大对，正想要说些什么时，克劳德绕过萨菲罗斯，径自朝楼梯走去。

“我一直希望你们拥有战斗以外的人生，那样会更加幸福，以我的经验而言。”这是他第一次表达自己的想法，对他们的想法。可是安吉并不想在这种情况下听到，因为克劳德的声音带着深深的疲惫。他想过去抱住他，却被一句话钉在原地。“不过你们赢了，我没有权力决定你们的人生，想要什么训练告诉我，我会尽量办到的。”

安吉尔无法反驳。他也是希望得到格斗训练的人之一，并且不觉得萨菲罗斯的说法有什么错。但是他第一次如此深刻地意识到，正确的事并不总是好事。

他知道萨菲罗斯此刻也一定是这么想的。

 

04.

新的住地还是在原来的山头，原以为会搬家的杰内西斯大失所望。

就在别墅下方，半山腰处，还有一个弃置不用的建筑群，内里设施还相当完善。但是周围有电网，扎克斯来的第一天克劳德就警告他，去哪玩都可以，唯独不能靠近这里。扎克斯虽然野，倒也听克劳德的话，他会野只是因为克劳德的纵容。杰内西斯总是玩他大概也是觉得扎克斯受到了偏爱，尽管安吉尔认为，克劳德对他们的纵容程度其实差不多。

据克劳德解释，整片山脉都是属于他那个熟人的。这让安吉尔产生一种错觉……只是错觉，毫无依据的猜测……克劳德似乎被包养了，也许是个有钱的女人。

这种想法对克劳德而言简直是种侮辱，所以安吉尔一直耻于问出口，也就一直不得其解。

直到某一天，解禁了新地图的扎克斯兴冲冲地跑回来告诉他们新的发现。出于对居住地安全性的考量，他们去看了。

地下研究所的设备仍运转良好，打开电源时，纯白的金属地板竟然没落下一丝尘埃。他们设法进入了其中一些房间，看到了陈列在墙沿的巨大水槽，依次悬浮着被泡得发白的无鳞翼兽、张着多牙圆口的畸形蝎子……萨菲罗斯最后停留在一具人形的标本面前，仰视着对方半阖的双眼。

那双眼睛猛地睁开，魔晄瑰丽的色彩透了出来。他狠狠地撞上玻璃，冲着萨菲罗斯无声地嘶吼。萨菲罗斯不为所动，直到震动触发警报，那个人在电流中抽搐了一阵，回到了原先沉睡的状态。

他们住的地方其实是个研究基地。

扎克斯不明白为什么同伴都陷入了沉默，他左看看右看看，最终试探性地问道：“要把他弄出来吗？”

“不……暂时不要，也许会触动某些警报。”也许会惊动克劳德。安吉尔声音发苦，他没办法再往下想，却又觉得有些释然。真的，早该这样了。他一直觉得他们这种人不可能得到幸福，克劳德带给他们的生活太美好，美好得像个一触即碎的梦，现在只不过是梦该醒了。

“唔……要不我们找克劳德来——”

“还不明白是怎么回事吗？”杰内西斯粗暴地打断了他，“我们和他们一样，只不过是实验品！”

“为什么？”扎克斯摸不着头脑。不，他知道为什么会有这种想法，但是他不明白他们为什么会这么想。克劳德对他们很好，不是吗？

“为什么？看他的眼睛！”杰内西斯猛地锤上玻璃，发出一声沉闷的撞击声。他大口喘息着，声音里压抑着暴怒，“克劳德的朋友是这里的主人，他为他工作！所以他不担心钱的问题，所以他将我们收集回来，所以他不教我们战斗……所以他从来不会生气，因为在他眼里我们什么都不是！”

扎克斯觉得杰内西斯整个人都不对劲，情绪激动过头了。不止是杰内西斯，其他人也……他看向安吉尔，因为安吉尔一贯是他们当中最沉稳的那人。“安吉尔？我们回去问问克劳德？”

安吉尔不知所措地别开脸，他不知道该怎么回答。他很羡慕扎克斯，能够这样毫无芥蒂地信任克劳德，而他却做不到。他悲哀地发觉自己是不想失去克劳德，有那么一瞬间，他想装作什么都没看到，重新回到那人身边，就像他一直能待在那个小房间里一样。但是现在的他已经做不到了。

“不，等等，万一克劳德根本不知道呢？”扎克斯整个人都懵了，但是他知道如果自己不做些什么，事情马上就会往很可怕的方向发展，“他也收养了丹泽尔，他从不阻止我们练习，更没有限制过我们的行动……”

“那也要我们跑得了。”杰内西斯讽刺地说，“你以为他是怎么找到你的？”

“呃……那天他在森林里烤肉，我顺着味道过去。克劳德把肉分给了我，我从没吃过那么好吃的东西，所以就跟他走了。难道你们不是吗？”

杰内西斯翻了个白眼，“萨菲罗斯，你的决定？”

一直静静伫立在水槽前的男孩缓缓转过身来。早先他一直在凝视那个样本，不知道在想些什么，他的想法总是很特别，并且，在预测克劳德这件事上十分有效。安吉尔不确定自己究竟想得到怎么样的回答，但是无所谓，他想要被说服，他只是需要有一个人替他做出抉择，而萨菲罗斯总是足够坚定。

萨菲罗斯漫不经心地敲打着玻璃，一下两下，清脆的声响敲在他们心上。渐渐地，阴郁的脸上浮现出残酷的笑意，“不想让他追上来的办法只有一个，不是吗？”

在安吉尔反应过来以前，扎克斯暴怒地吼道：“不可以！我不会让你伤害克劳德的！”

扎克斯一定知道些什么，关于萨菲罗斯的过去，他是和萨菲罗斯一趟被带回来的。就是在这一刻，安吉尔明白萨菲罗斯做过什么了，他做到了安吉尔一直想做却被克劳德制止的事。是因为这样才阻止他的吗……还是说，只因为克劳德和研究员是一伙的？

“别天真了，狗崽子。如果我们不杀了他，等撕破脸的时候，我们只会被他打倒在地，然后变得跟这东西一样。”敲击玻璃的手指一顿，嘴角的笑容扩大了，“山里有毒的东西很多，安吉尔，你应该认识不少？”

“我……”

“别听他的安吉尔！”

“魔法是个问题……不过恰巧，治愈是他唯一愿意指导我的魔法，所以目前他身上没有回复类的魔石。安吉尔，背叛者不值得怜悯，我们才是受害者。”

“我做不到！”安吉尔后退一步，抖抖索索地摇头，光是想到克劳德会死这件事就变得无法忍受，“我们就这样离开不行吗？”

“你自己明白这个主意有多蠢。”萨菲罗斯强硬地拨开扎克斯，“还是家人游戏已经彻底将你腐蚀？没有人是可以相信的，安吉尔，这个世界上除了自己以外不要相信任何人……我忘了，这种说法没有意义。”毒蛇嘶嘶吐出信子，他已经找到安吉尔最大的弱点，“或许你可以不在乎被伤害，那么，我呢？杰内西斯和扎克斯呢？如果克劳德要伤害我们，你怎么做？”

萨菲罗斯凑到安吉尔耳边，残忍又愉快地吐息：“你要看着我们被杀死吗，安吉尔？”

同类和背叛者谁更重要，安吉尔？

安吉尔不知道。他在漆黑的夜里拼命奔跑，逃离倒在地上紧闭双眼的克劳德，逃离抱着他哭得撕心裂肺的扎克斯。现在不管扎克斯也没关系，没有人会再伤害他。也许最后带给他伤痛的人就是自己。是的，他们不配拥有那么美好的东西，因为卑劣和自私早已深深地刻在骨子里。

渐渐地，跌跌撞撞的步伐缓了下来。前头的萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯不得不停下，回头看看究竟发生了什么。

“我们究竟……做了什么……”安吉尔捂着脸，慢慢地蹲下去。他们杀了他，而克劳德竟真的完全不曾防备。直到现在他才明白这一点，克劳德是相信他们的。“我要回去。”抹了把脸站起来，他无法忍受再也见不到克劳德的生活，可直到失去他才明白这一点。

“有什么意义吗？”萨菲罗斯踩在树根上，居高临下地俯视他，“你想救他？可是克劳德已经死了，是你摘的毒草，而我们亲眼看着他吞下去，他没救了。”

安吉尔摇头，不去理会萨菲罗斯冷酷的质问，那只会令他想起自己对最重要的人做了什么。他望向来时的路，黑漆漆的一片，眼中充满眷恋，“我已经无处可去了。哪怕是自由的、可以去任何想去的地方，可我还是想留在他身边……我想再看看他……你们走吧，我回去了。”

没料到是这种答案，萨菲罗斯与杰内西斯皆是一怔。僵持了一会，杰内西斯率先开口：“我以为你已经做出了选择。在克劳德和我们之间，你选的是我们。”

“我后悔了。我喜欢他。我在乎他。”安吉尔泫然欲泣，眼中魔晄的靛青色被洗得黯然，“我一直以为自己可以不在乎，并且小心翼翼地不去相信他为我做的每一件事。不是的。我不是不相信他，我只是太害怕了，害怕总有一天克劳德会像妈妈一样离开，所以我不能在乎他。”他悲哀地看着造成这一切的罪魁祸首，不明白自己当时为什么下得去手。可是他又清楚地知道，最终做出决定的是自己，所以承受现在的报应是活该。“可是不行……现在我知道了……我不能没有他……”

“如果这是你的答案。”萨菲罗斯紧锁眉头，最终还是高傲地点了点下颌，“我在尊重你。”

安吉尔释然地垂下肩膀，转身往回迈步。

动作一顿。

赤身裸体的男人弓着身子站在他面前，眼神呆滞，表情僵硬，涎水滴滴答答落在枯叶上——早上在实验室看到的那人，他逃出来了。安吉尔心下一片骇然，他们竟然没有一人注意到这东西靠得这么近。

“蹲下！”

安吉尔想都没想服从了指令，长刀擦过头顶断掉那东西伸出的利爪，紧接着没入胸膛。没有血，只是沉闷的啵的一声陷下去。萨菲罗斯紧随其后跳到安吉尔面前，反手将刀拔出护在身前，间隙里安吉尔得以站好调整态势。

怪物无声地退回黑暗中。

他们就为了这种东西，杀死了克劳德？罪恶感令安吉尔几欲作呕。

三人背倚背团成圆形，警惕地等待下一波袭击，动作配合无间，仿佛练习过千遍万遍，但这只是下意识的反应。

夜间的森林有许多声音，蝉鸣、猫头鹰叫、爬虫窸窸窣窣，他们无法分辨进攻的声音来自何处。魔石光芒闪烁，屏障率先建立起来，无论如何，至少提供了一点微弱的安全感。

夏季罕有的落叶声。

“上面！”萨菲罗斯掌心贴上刀背，猛地转身向上一挡，瞬间被冲劲砸进地里。骨头发出咯咯悲鸣，手臂撑不住地弯曲，尖锐的獠牙正逐渐贴近。

安吉尔与杰内西斯反应极快地前踏半步，身子一拧借势回转，一个挥拳一个挥剑，同步向怪物砸去，恰到好处地封住了前后退路。见状萨菲罗斯小腿往上一踹，将它顶向攻击的路径，旋即推合体剑的副刀斩向脖颈。

入耳是清脆的碰撞声。

萨菲罗斯的刀竟被獠牙锁住了侧边，与此同时仅剩的利爪猛地捅向他的头颅。欲要救援的安吉尔与杰内西斯被忽然裂出的骨翼挡下，然后一个振翅被甩到一边。吃紧的萨菲罗斯偏头避开致命的第一击，魔石在口袋里发烫，施发速度却跟不上。

引擎的轰鸣逐渐放大，耀眼的强光迫使它闭上眼睛，短暂地停顿了一瞬——

摩托横空出世！

轮胎狠狠碾上怪物的脸，狂暴地将它卷进车底，绞肉机般绞成碎片。然而落地时失去了重心，车身一个歪斜滑了出去，轰然撞上巨树。驾驶员被甩了出来，在地上翻滚几圈后堪堪跪立，瞬发的火焰精准引爆坐骑。

金红的火光映照在他脸上，坚毅的目光分外动人。

“……克劳德？”安吉尔失声道，不敢相信地睁大眼，冷了一会才如梦初醒地奔过去，踉踉跄跄，狂喜万分。

萨菲罗斯没有动，杰内西斯也没有。

靠近的时候安吉尔才发觉克劳德看起来糟透了，冷汗涔涔，浑身震颤，揪紧胸前的毛衣急促地喘息着，嘴唇泛着危险的乌青。他想确认面前活着的人不是幻觉，可是伸出去的手停在半空中——他有什么资格碰他？

克劳德勉强喘匀了呼吸，借着大剑站直身子。他一把抓住安吉尔缩回去的手将男孩拉过来，“眼镜戴了吗……很好。”

“你还好吗？”安吉尔一下就哭了出来，“对不起……真的对不起……”

放开他，克劳德提着剑朝另外两人走去。萨菲罗斯咬紧牙关站起来，长刀再次立在身前，他发觉自己竟然在颤抖。他在害怕。

克劳德根本不理会这番色厉内荏，摘下挂在脖子上的护目镜扔了过去。

“什么意思？”接住黑色的墨镜，萨菲罗斯狐疑地眯起眼。

克劳德已经来到杰内西斯面前，在男孩能够说出什么恶毒的话以前，动作迅速地在自己眼角抹了抹，再次睁眼时透出魔晄荧亮的色彩来。见杰内西斯呆呆地看着他一动不动，不耐烦地抓起他的手把镜片放了上去，“戴上。”

“克劳德你——”

“戴上！”

“现在回去。”克劳德开始往回走，上空螺旋桨的轰鸣正在靠近，远处探照灯此起彼伏，“神罗部队已经封锁了外沿，只有实验区是安全的。”

萨菲罗斯固执地挡在他身前，“到了这个地步还惦记着抓我们回去？还是说我们就是这么珍贵的样本？你知道的吧……既然已经动手了，为什么不直接杀了我们！”

克劳德一愣，随手弹开刀刃，“你脑子里装的都是什么鬼？”他咳了一下，因为萨菲罗斯的不配合，试了几次才把护目镜套上去，“脱逃的样本不止一个，它们触动了警报，神罗已经派人来善后了。如果不想被误伤——”

话音被吞没在枪响里。

他们不明白发生了什么。

眼前的一幕被无限放慢。安吉尔眼睁睁地看着克劳德跪下，吃力地挣扎了几下，最后软软地栽倒在萨菲罗斯身上，再也没有了声息。副刀脱手下坠，萨菲罗斯怔怔地抱住他滑落的身体，脸上一片空白。

“目标清除。重复一遍，目标清除。”远远的无线电声音传来，红外瞄准镜的反光被他们所捕捉，“发现人类小孩，请下达指示。”

安吉尔发不出声音。呜咽被扼杀在喉中，剧痛要将心脏撕碎，他原以为不会再这么痛了。命运和他开了个残忍的玩笑，在他以为一切能够挽回的时候，把所有的美梦无情地打碎给他看。不……都是他的错……平时克劳德一定能躲开的……他忽然发出一声扭曲的哀嚎，跌跌撞撞跑到青年身边。

松松垮垮的护目镜从萨菲罗斯脸上松脱，露出缩成细缝的瞳孔。他将克劳德扔进安吉尔怀里，胸前浸透大片湿漉漉的血渍。一个人竟然有这么多血吗？安吉尔撑着克劳德跪下，哆嗦着触碰他的胸膛，然后绝望地将抱住他的头，眼泪一滴一滴落在他惨白的脸颊上。无所谓了，无论是萨菲罗斯握紧大剑，还是杰内西斯捡起魔石，他都不在乎了。他只想和他在一起，其他一切都毫无意义。

“不要离开我……”他终于说了出来。

一只大手按上安吉尔的脑袋，轻轻揉了揉。安吉尔震惊地瞪着克劳德，眼眶里还蓄着泪水，鼻涕可笑地挂在鼻尖，刺溜一声又吸了回去。克劳德淡淡一笑，嘴角开开合合，血又漫了出来，“……”

安吉尔连忙低下头，中途牵动克劳德的伤口，皱眉的动作令他心惊肉跳。

“安吉尔……阻止他们……”

“先治好你！魔石……天啊我竟然忘记魔石……”安吉尔慌乱摆头，却找不见萨菲罗斯的身影。不，不要这样，不能再来一次了，他会跟着死掉的。“我去找他们要魔石，你要等我，一定要等我！”

“去阻止他们！”克劳德恶狠狠地按下安吉尔的脑袋，额头猛地撞在一起，“听着，你们的手不能沾血，永远不能！”安吉尔被他眼中爆发的神采深深震撼，那么浓烈，那么耀眼，那么……美丽。然后头上的手无力地松开，他彻底失去了意识。

安吉尔抓紧他垂下的手，抵在额头无声地啜泣着，尔后轻手轻脚地放下他，向萨菲罗斯离去的方向奔跑。他知道必须很快，在敌人找到克劳德以前，在死亡夺走他以前。他不能总是这么懦弱，如果是为了克劳德，他要努力做一个英雄。

铃声回响在稀疏的林地里，隐隐约约，断断续续。直到一只做工考究的黑皮鞋踢中了它。从枯叶里捞出摔得变形的PHS，雷诺哇哦了一声，称赞了下厂家的良心。鲁德戳戳他，被他不耐烦地顶了回去，然后在同僚的示意下看向前方。

 

05.

“唔……所以你们是克劳德的朋友？”扎克斯思考良久，然后语出惊人。

嘴角抽搐了一下，鲁德不太明白扎克斯的逻辑，无论是现在，还是以前。他所能做的就是绷紧脸皮，保持住高深莫测的形象。因为他知道，一旦扎克斯发觉自己无法对小鬼动怒，那就会是一场惊天动地的灾难。

“为什么大晚上的还要戴墨镜？”小狗跪立在椅子上，好奇地去捞鲁德的墨镜，理所当然被躲开，“小气鬼，既然是克劳德的朋友，给我看一下又怎样！”

“我们不是朋友。”鲁德认真地说，但不知为何，在扎克斯纯真的目光下这句辩解显得苍白无力，“只是有些关系……业务上的关系……会救他只是顺便。”顺便弥补工作上的失误。鲁德简直不敢想象，如果这件事被雪崩的其他成员得知会有什么后果，尤其是蒂法。

他认真地思考请求克劳德保密的可能，然后绝望地发现真正堵不住的应该是扎克斯的嘴。所以说，他讨厌小鬼。

“我知道的，杰内西斯也从不承认和我是朋友，他总是很害羞。”若无其事地说着可怕的话，扎克斯将桌子敲得咚咚响，“实验室里的那些是什么？”

鲁德放弃纠正这个说法，他不想被认为很害羞，何况扎克斯换了话题。需要小心应对的话题。“扎克斯，这是秘密，每个人都有秘密，你不能就这么问出来。”尤其是萨菲罗斯在场的时候，鲁德不敢想象知道真相的他会有什么反应，再次“让整个星球付出代价”？所幸银发男孩抱膝缩在沙发上，似乎对这边的谈话充耳不闻。他正盯着房门。

“可是我想知道，因为那些东西克劳德才受伤的，我不希望他再受伤。要怎么问你才会告诉我？”

“秘密就是不会告诉你的意思。”

“我明白了。”扎克斯点头，觉得这个大块头还是很友善的。如果他问杰内这么多问题，保不准就要被打，当然他也会打回去，最后一起被克劳德罚站。“那我待会去问克劳德，克劳德去问他的那个熟人，虽然麻烦点，结果一样也行。”

操。鲁德简直怀疑这就是他认识的那个扎克斯了，还是说难搞的人从小就会苗头渐显？算了，“我们在寻找将他们变回去的办法。”

“你不是不说嘛，没想到这么大的块头也会害羞。”

“害羞与否和块头没有……别得寸进尺，坐下安静听！”鲁德简直想打他，没动手只是原则问题，绝不是怕和斯特莱夫扯上干系，“曾经有一群人做了错事，给星球带来了灾难，他们自己也得到了惩罚。如今我们正试图进行弥补，让一切回到原本的轨迹。”他说得非常不自在。萨菲罗斯的存在令他欲言又止，但是方才真正阻止他说出口的是罪恶感。他以为作为塔克斯不会有这种东西，但也许它们只是潜藏在某个角落，总有一天会被翻到最外面。

“那群犯错的人是你们吗？”扎克斯托腮凝视，一针见血得可怕。他就是不懂什么叫读气氛。

“……是。”鲁德迟疑地回答，迟早会知道的。

“哦。”

“哦？”哦是什么鬼？这么平淡？

男孩理所当然地点头，“你们犯了错，你们在弥补错误，还有问题吗？所有人都会犯错，很正常。只要不像萨菲罗斯那样死不认错就好。”他厌恶地皱起鼻子，小嘴撅得高高的，刻意拔高了声音，鲁德几乎想捂住他的嘴，“我不会原谅他的，除非他给克劳德道歉。他总是觉得全世界都欠他的，从来不知道反省自己。”扎克斯换了只手支下巴，他似乎真的不擅长保持安静，“不说他了。鲁德，我们会变回去吗？变得和其他人一样？”

鲁德一窒，一时之间不知如何回答。他想他是害怕这个问题的，他没有办法面对扎克斯如此直白、单纯的提问，他的心沉甸甸地坠到胃底。这不是他的错，可他也曾在其中推波助澜，他们没有一个人是干净的。鲁德以自己所能尝试的最为轻缓的语气问道：“你想变回去吗？”

“不想。”

“……”满腔莽汉柔情霎时变成糙汉骂娘。

“为什么要变回去？”扎克斯奇怪地问，“就是因为和普通人不一样，我才会遇到克劳德，他才会带我回家，这不是很好嘛。”他总是能从最好的角度来看待事情，既然已经发生了，为什么不让自己变得快乐呢？“而且现在，克劳德和我们是一样的。一样！所以我们的联系比其他人更紧密，嗯，我很满意，最好不要变回去。”

“小狗，你再说下去那个光头就要炸了。”雷诺掩上房门，适时的出现将鲁德从恼羞成怒中拯救出来。他出现在客厅的瞬间，几双绿莹莹的眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他，这待遇吓得他汗毛倒耸。说真的，连克劳德这么坚韧的生命都会沦落到这一步，他觉得自己可能不是一合之将。

扎克斯跳下椅子，风一般地凑到雷诺跟前询问情况。鲁德忽然意识到，也许他并不是真的那么想聊天，只是不安的时候需要分散注意。雷诺紧张的时候也会变成话唠，对鲁德而言太过熟悉。那么，另外几个小鬼也是在不安？这个猜想令他稍稍放下心来。

软弱是人类才有的情感，不是吗？

“不知道为什么他的药不在，也许上次搬家的时候丢了……我已经联系总部，药物一会儿就空运过来，待会要跟我去搬吗？”

“为什么不用魔石？”扎克斯越过雷诺就要往房间里走，却被拉着衣领拽了回来，“喂，我要去看克劳德！”

“魔石对他没用。”雷诺抓抓头发，“他还没醒，你最好让他休息——”话音未落，男孩泥鳅般从T恤里滑了出去，眨眼便消失在走廊尽头。阴郁的心情被冲淡些许，雷诺笑笑，步入客厅。

好了，嬉皮笑脸的时刻结束了。

雷诺并没有急着发表意见。显而易见，在场的除了扎克斯没有一个是无辜的，那么他只需要等待。沉默最能让人胡思乱想，也最能让人良心煎熬。如果他们还有那种东西。

他坐到刚刚扎克斯的位置，饶有兴致地打量桌上的剩菜。不怎么丰盛，做的人也不太用心。当他用叉子撩着钩吻啧啧称奇时，安吉尔终于控制不住地全盘托出。

而听完事情的经过后，雷诺对这几个前特种兵只剩深深的服气，特别是萨菲罗斯。

“是这样的，为了表示这场谈话的郑重与严肃，我决定先交代一下我的背景。”雷诺清了清嗓子，叉子灵活地被把玩在五指间，“我做过的最冷酷的事是按下了一个开关。那是一连串炸药的开关，按下去以后弄死了大概有七十万人？我也不清楚，毕竟太多贫民没有登记。基本上无冤无仇，我甚至不认识他们，然后我杀了他们，毕竟职责所在。”说到兴起，他差点吃了一叉满满的毒草，赶紧扔下叉子，“有没有觉得和你们像？”

啧啧啧，萨菲罗斯的眼神简直像要杀人，但是雷诺一点也不怕，因为现在的萨菲罗斯打不过他。这种性格经常被人评价为贱兮兮的。“当然，这绝对不是讽刺，我没有骂自己的习惯。我只是想说明一件事，用你们最能理解的方式——我是个自私的人。自私意味着我和克劳德那个蠢货不一样，无论什么事，我都会从自己的利益考虑。”

“也许我说的还不够明白？意思就是，我觉得你们很危险，我想并且我会杀了你们。”

没有人动弹。这让等待袭击并做好万全准备的雷诺很是尴尬。不过他的优点就在于过硬的心理素质，马上调整好心态。“明智的决定。你们应该已经察觉到了，这个世界上唯一能保证你们好好活着的人就是克劳德，对其他人而言你们死掉会更好。如果你们想活下去，克劳德就必须活着，希望这一点能被铭记在心。”

“所以——”雷诺悍然一拳砸上桌子，“妈了个逼的你们这群天杀的怪物，管好自己肮脏的手脚，别再搞出这种破事！”

平复了一下因为怒吼而紊乱的呼吸，雷诺悄悄在桌底下揉了揉砸痛的拳头——实验区的设施都是特别强化的，“以上。欢迎提出自己的见解。”

没有人说话。意料之外。本来雷诺以为要应付诸如“伤害他的是你们”“我们会变成怪物是谁的错”这种他也无法反驳的指责。但是三个小鬼都安安静静地坐着。安吉尔羞愧得几乎将脸埋到地缝里，杰内西斯紧咬嘴唇撇开视线。萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯倒依旧直勾勾地盯着他，男孩柔和的五官里有着将来暴戾的影子。

雷诺觉得不对，“鲁德，你是不是用沉默了？”

“没有。”鲁德岿然不动。

“药是怎么回事。”清脆的童声被压得极低，透着股阴冷的味道。

扎克斯对他的评价是对的，雷诺不由得想，萨菲罗斯永远也不会直面自己的错误。他太骄傲了。“没什么。为了防止你们在那个上面动手脚，无可奉告。”他懒洋洋地向后靠去，大长腿搭在桌子上，一派舒适惬意，“或者——求我？”

他知道萨菲罗斯不会低声下气地求他，但是他也压根没打算告诉他。

当天夜里克劳德状况不太乐观。毒液循环在他的身体里，没有解毒剂，只能依靠代谢将它们同化。为了加快代谢速度，他的体温在升高。雷诺不大懂医学方面的知识，只是之前出现过类似的情况。为了将热量留住，体表的血管收缩，皮肤冰冷苍白，然后在核心体温升高的同时依旧冷得发颤。通常这个时候保温就够了，但问题是这一次不能把他泡在浴缸里。他已经将克劳德塞进棉被里，并且把暖气开到最大，祈祷这样会有用。

……其实没用也无所谓，不会死的，只是会恢复得慢点。

不过雷诺忘记跟他们说了。

再一次推开房门观察情况的时候，红发的塔克斯一愣，心里泛起一种说不出的感觉。四个孩子团在克劳德身边，像小动物一样温暖着他，暖气在脸蛋上蒸出两坨酡红，过高的温度令他们睡得极不安稳。萨菲罗斯窝在克劳德蜷缩的怀里，霸道地占据了最热但也最近的位置，随时确认他的心跳。

然后他想，或许萨菲罗斯不会认错，但是他们之间早已达成某种和解。

雷诺重新掩上门。

昏睡的日子持续了两天。期间雷诺定期将针剂推入克劳德的静脉，每次都要顶着萨菲罗斯探寻的视线——这意味着每一次他都在场。说实话，雷诺不太能理解这种转变。萨菲罗斯守着克劳德，如同恶龙守着珍宝，随时要将入侵者撕成一千片。可是冷酷地下毒的人也是他……不，不对。

雷诺心下骇然。他忽然就明白了。

“这到底是什么？”萨菲罗斯按住他的手，因为震撼，雷诺甚至没注意到对方的动作，“没有任何治疗效果，你们正在对他做什么？”

萨菲罗斯并没有任何改变。男孩正警惕地环抱着睡美人的脖颈，如同缠绕住猎物的米德加巨蟒，嘶嘶地吐着信子。他想要杀死的不是背叛者，而是会离开他的克劳德。

“这是——”这是营养剂，单纯补充体力而已。他下意识地想要说出来。

“唔……”

金发的青年微微蹙眉，适时终结了雷诺的失态。他睁眼时还无法聚焦，茫茫然的，像是裸露在世界面前的雏鸟，脆弱而无助。萨菲罗斯的注意被吸引了去。他曾无数次端详克劳德沉睡的脸，温顺的，宁静的……毫无生气的。而现在这张脸鲜活起来，带着他从未注意过的吸引力。

萨菲罗斯跪坐到克劳德身边，探手替他挡去过强的光线。

“爱丽丝……？”沙哑的声音溢出，像是撒娇般眷恋地确认。

萨菲罗斯抿着唇，不说话。

睫毛刷过掌心，酥酥痒痒的。克劳德微微偏头，发出一声满足的喟叹，“我一直很想你……这一次……终于回到你身边了吗？”

场面一度很尴尬。雷诺不知道是否应该出言提醒，但是说实话，萨菲罗斯的表情……看起来真他妈爽啊！

“爱丽丝是谁？”萨菲罗斯终于按捺不住。

这一次眨眼的动作变得清晰。沉默了一会，克劳德移开萨菲罗斯的手，“其他人怎么样了？”

“爱丽丝是谁？”萨菲罗斯按住正要坐起来的克劳德，却被轻巧地推开。

“不是谁。”克劳德扯开衣襟，觉得热得有些过分了。他脱掉冬天的厚睡衣，露出精瘦的上身，看到绷带时伸手扯了扯，没找到接口旋即不再理会。“雷诺，我睡了多久。”

“两天。”雷诺将针剂丢给他，语气有些苦涩，“恭喜，在远离人类的道路上又前进一步。”

“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯拽住他的手，倔狠地盯着他，“没有什么要对我说的？”他不能接受就这么被无视，至少责备他、质问他，而不是什么都没发生过的平静模样，“看看我，不要就这样揭过！”

“你想听什么？”

“什么都可以！”

“……”克劳德沉默了一会，似乎在思考，也似乎在犹豫，“我一直不太明白你在想什么，我也不知道这次究竟是什么问题，只是以后有什么不满直接针对我就够了，不要牵扯到其他人。”他掰开萨菲罗斯的手，从床边站起来，“你该考虑一下安吉尔的心情，他把你当作朋友。”

萨菲罗斯一噎，“就算杀了你也无所谓？”

“无所谓。随你喜欢。”克劳德想都没想理所当然地答道，完全不明白萨菲罗斯为何又生气了，不过在他的概念里，“萨菲罗斯”这个词本身就能解释很多问题。他不再管他，捞走床上的针管，兜进浴室里。

男孩愤愤地一拳砸在床上。

雷诺掀起眼皮看了一眼，继续低头发邮件。他的事情到这里就可以结束了，再待下去的话鲁德大概真的要抓狂。而且说实话，他不太喜欢和清醒的克劳德共处一室，那家伙总是臭着张脸，像个行走的污染源，随时散播负面情绪。

被暗杀绝对不只是这几个小鬼的错。

手指在按键上一停，他忽然想到一个绝佳的主意。就当是偶尔做做善事？雷诺喂了一声唤起萨菲罗斯的主意，确定浴室淅沥沥的水声暂时不会停下后开口，“喏，你不是想知道那个药是什么吗？”

萨菲罗斯抬起头。

“具体我也不清楚，但似乎和精神疾病有关。”有点想笑，但雷诺还是强悍地忍住了，平日嘻嘻哈哈的家伙严肃起来总是更具说服力，“克劳德有很严重的心理障碍，他不是故意这种态度的，他对自己比对你们苛刻多了，有没有感觉好一点？”再说下去就要露馅了，雷诺强行忧郁地望向浴室的方向，无法直视萨菲罗斯震惊的视线，“对他好点，拜托了。”

冲掉一身黏腻的汗渍，克劳德出来时，塔克斯已经识相地离开了。萨菲罗斯还待在床上。克劳德换上平时的衣服，准备去看看其他孩子的情况。

忽然萨菲罗斯从后面抱住了他的腰。

……什么鬼？

 

 

#有病的NG集

 

第三幕 •神兵天降

“导演，你确定要先把主剑先投掷下去？”

“根据动量守恒定理，最开始射出去物质的质量越大，减速效果越好。”

“可是主剑出去了，剩下五把我要怎么抓？”

“……”

 

第四幕 •克劳德的隐形眼镜

“戴上！”

“……”

“戴上！”

“克劳德……你眼睛太大，戴你的我害怕……”杰内西斯哭丧着脸。

“……”

 

第四幕 •暴走的萨菲罗斯

他将克劳德扔进安吉尔怀里，胸前浸透大片湿漉漉的血渍。

“我操！”克劳德被人造血呛了一口，“不先抢救一下我吗……”

 

第四幕 •哭泣的安吉尔

克劳德淡淡一笑，嘴角开开合合，血又漫了出来，“……”

安吉尔侧耳倾听。

“安吉尔……鼻涕别滴我身上……”

 

第五幕 •暖床的小动物们

“讲道理，四个人要怎么团在克劳德身边？”

“我在怀里，你们随意。”萨菲罗斯如是说。

“操！”杰内西斯被踹到一边，愤愤地滚去后背的位置时发觉扎克斯已经捷足先登，只好委屈地缩在膝盖边。

安吉尔：“？？？”

暖脚？

也不是不行……


End file.
